


hold me closer, baby

by hawksonfire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Blowjobs, Cockwarming, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Temperature Play, literally and also only sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: When they said yes to this mission, Clint was not expecting to be sent to the fucking North Pole to watch a possible Hydra base, and he didn’t even pack his warm underwear.





	hold me closer, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/gifts).

> Kinktober Day 30 - Temperature Play. okay, so this only _barely_ hits the requirements of temperature play, but I think it's still pretty good?? Idk. I hope you enjoy!!

**Clint**

“You look cold,” Bucky murmurs in his ear, startling him. 

“Obviously I’m cold,” Clint mutters, shivering, “It’s cold enough out here to make my dick shrivel up.” When they said yes to this mission, Clint was not expecting to be sent to the fucking North Pole to watch a possible Hydra base, and he didn’t even pack his warm underwear. 

“It’s not so bad,” Bucky says, wrapping his arms around Clint’s torso. “I’m pretty warm.”

“That’s because of the serum, you jerk,” Clint says, pushing into Bucky’s warmth. “I’d ask you to warm me up, but I don’t wanna move.”

“You don’t have to move for me to warm you up,” Bucky breathes, and then his biological hand is in Clint’s pants, wrapping around his dick. Clint groans and buries his head in Bucky’s shoulder. “I’m just gonna hold it for you, keep it nice and warm,” Bucky says innocently. 

“I hate you,” Clint says. 

“No you don’t,” Bucky says cheerfully. “If you can make it until we’re relieved of watch without moving unless you have to, I’ll suck you off once we’re inside.”

“Are you trying to bribe a government agent, Sergeant Barnes?” Clint says, trying to ignore Bucky’s serum-enhanced warmth on his dick.

“Is it working?”

“Lil bit,” Clint admits. Bucky huffs a laugh into his ear, unconsciously tightening his hand. Clint moans. “Unfair.”

“Sorry sweetheart,” Bucky says, loosening his hand. Clint wants to cry. “Accident, won’t happen again.”

“Damn fuckin’ better happen again,” Clint says. Time passes slowly as they keep watch, and by the time they get relieved of duty and can go back inside, Clint’s rock hard in his tac pants. He stumbles into their shared quarters and pulls off his pants, chucking them across the room and flopping onto the bed ass first. “I think I was promised something?”

“Impatient,” Bucky scolds, already crossing the room and kneeling between Clint’s legs. 

“Baby, anyone would be impatient to get that mouth of yours on them if they knew what it could do,” Clint says, running a thumb over Bucky’s cheekbone. Bucky winks at him, the cheeky bastard, then swallows Clint whole, not stopping until his nose is resting against Clint’s pelvis. “Fuck,” Clint swears, hand flying to Bucky’s hair. 

Bucky groans around the mouthful of cock he has, bringing one hand up and wrapping it around Clint’s balls. He pulls off Clint’s dick and blows a cool stream of air across the head, grinning when Clint swears again and his hips jerk up. “You have no idea how badly I wanted to drop to my knees right there and suck you off, sweetheart,” Bucky says, his voice already hoarse as he jacks Clint slowly.

“Wish you had,” Clint says, hips jerking as Bucky licks a stripe from the root of his cock to the head. 

“Would’ve kept you warm, at least,” Bucky says conversationally. “Wouldn’t want this pretty dick to fall off.” He swallows Clint down again, throat contracting around his shaft as Bucky tries not to gag. 

“Bucky, baby, fuck you’re good at that,” Clint babbles, hand tightening in Bucky’s hair involuntarily. Bucky’s hand slides from his sack to his hole, pressing in just a little - and that’s all it takes. Clint barely manages to choke out a warning before he’s coming down Bucky’s throat. 

“Good?” Bucky asks after he’s pulled off Clint’s dick with an obscene sound, smacking his lips. 

“A-plus. Ten out of ten would do again.” Clint stares up at the ceiling, having flopped onto his back. 

“I’m glad I could be of service,” Bucky says, amused, as he crawls up onto the bed beside Clint. “A-plus dick skills to you as well.”

“Baby, you haven’t even _ seen _ my dick skills yet,” Clint says, leering. The effect is ruined as a giant yawn cracks across his face. “Maybe later, though?”

Bucky laughs at him. “Sure, sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
